


We are the lucky ones

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom James Potter, Flying, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Poc!James, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual exploration, Top Sirius Black, Underwater Hand jobs, sexual curiosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: James Potter, so sure in himself and his life, discovers what it's like to have Sirius Black's full attention on his body.





	We are the lucky ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFifthBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthBiscuit/gifts).



> This was meant to be part of a series of point-form head canons, but the pairing stuck in my head and turned into this... @fifthbiscuit, I really hope you enjoy this :D Thanks go to @deadpanpool for the beta work on this piece!!

James couldn’t recall a time when he couldn’t talk to Sirius. In fact, most would say they were bonded by something stronger than friendship. Even as life started to shove and push them in different ways, a part of him belonged to Sirius, and always would. Though they were best friends, Sirius was the only other person James felt he could fully trust. The one person he could go to with any issues or problems that came up. The only person who he could trust to confide in without fear of judgement. 

The most notable of these moments came during one summer at the Potters, when they finished chasing each other across the countryside on brooms. The sun beat down on them,  clothes sticking to sweaty skin, and drenching them in a kind of heat only remedied by bathing in cool waters. Sirius spotted a river and aimed them both towards it with a simple nudge of his knees. 

When they touched down, Sirius had no qualms about stripping down to nothing and jumping in the lake. James however took his time, feeling far more conscious about his nudity. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been naked around each other before, but time had changed them, had grown their bodies, had made them... more interesting to look at. And, of course, with the hormones of a typical teenager, all James could think about was Sirius’ flaccid cock hanging over thick bollocks, and how it would look when it was hard, curving thick over Sirius’ belly.

James swallowed and tried to put those thoughts out of his mind while undressing. It wouldn’t do to run starkers into the water while sporting a raging hard-on. 

“Oi, Potter! Fucking lazy arse! Get in here already.”

“Shut it, you! I’m going to think you want me in there for nefarious reasons.”

Sirius grinned as James padded barefoot down to the lake, all glorious, dark-skinned and tall. 

“Me? Nefarious? Come on now Prongs? You really have that low of an opinion of me?”

“Yes.” James smirked as he waded into the water. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

The both laughed, though James sighed in relief as the water cooled his heated flesh.

“Maybe I just wanted to get you naked in here with me for other reasons?” Sirius paired this with a cheeky wiggling of his thick brows. 

James choked and spluttered in the water, sending a wave of it right at Sirius’ face. 

“Right sure. Because you are soooo interested in touching my cock.” James said, trying to deflect how interested he actually might be in said cock touching. 

“Oh? Prongs did you just-...was that a dare I hear?” Sirius asked mockingly, taking a giant leap forward in the water in an effort to touch James. With a panicked leap back, James moved to cover himself with his hands, but even the act of defending himself only served to encourage Sirius more. “OH, IT. IS. ON!” 

The game of chase continued for a few minutes, with Sirius making efforts to catch him and James leaping just enough out of reach. Their shouts of laughter and teasing banter would have alerted anyone nearby, but thankfully the only way to really get to where they were was through the air. So unless more wizards decided to join their little game, they were safe from relatively prying eyes. Which James was extremely thankful for when he tripped over something in the water, and Sirius accosted him.

For a moment they were both submerged, but as James kicked away, any chance at hiding his interest fell to the wayside, as Sirius’ eyes alighted on his rock-solid erection. 

James surfaced first, feeling shame and embarrassment filter through him. But when Sirius emerged, he made no indication of what he’d seen. Only splashing a bit of water at James.

“Oi! Stop acting so morose. It’s a fucking cock. Nothing I ain’t seen before.” Sirius played it off teasingly, but James didn’t turn around. “Really? Come on now Prongs… Don’t let something like that get in the way of a perfectly good afternoon!” 

Suddenly Sirius’ voice was right at his ear, dropping to a low murmur. It was the tenor that James had always heard his best friend use when he was attempting to seduce someone. Little did he know how well that voice worked on James. “If it’s that much of an issue, why don’t I just help you take care of it, so that we can get back to business?”

“Sirius.” James warned, voice pitched equally low, betraying his need. But he didn’t pull away, instead allowing Sirius’ wandering hand to travel down his chest, lower and lower, over his sculpted abs and into the nest of curls from which his cock protruded. He was painfully hard now, and the water clear enough that he could see the  pale line of Sirius’ hand as it wrapped around the base of his hardness. The contrast of their skin as they mingled beneath the water was probably one of the most stunning things James could ever remember seeing, and he’d spent hours at art galleries. 

At the feel of Sirius pressing his front against James’ back, fitting every inch of his body against every curve of his, he finally allowed himself a moment to simply feel. If he was going to try this with anyone, it may as well have been with Sirius. The only man who could touch him like this, experiment with him, without fear of judgement on either end. For all he knew, Sirius was just as arousingly curious about this as he was. 

As he leaned his head back, James could feel Sirius’ hot breath against his cheek, followed by the absolutely sensual feeling of the sensitive lobe of his ear being enveloped by a warm mouth, tongue twirling the flesh around and ending with the gentle graze of teeth. James couldn’t have held back a moan if he tried.

“Sirius…” This time it was breathed out as a sigh. A question. A request for more. It was everything he wanted to ask but was too afraid to put into words. But there was a reason they were best friends. Sirius understood him better than anyone, and proved it now by understanding just what he needed. With a gentle tug, Sirius began stroking him firmly beneath the water. 

“That’s it, James. Relax.” Sirius whispered into his ear, laving at the shell of it with his wicked tongue. The same tongue he’d heard so many whispered rumours about from both men and women alike. It caressed him now, travelling down the side of his neck, peppered with kisses and little bites. 

And relax he did. With closed eyes, he let himself just feel. Feel the calluses on Sirius’ hands, the length of his fingers as they wrapped around and teased over the tip.  _ Merlin _ , he knew what he was doing, which was hardly a surprise. James wondered if this was how Sirius wanked when he was alone, and it was that thought that propelled his hips forward on a groan.

“Oh, now that’s curious.” Sirius’ baritone voice chuckled in his ear. “I wonder what inspired that…”

James remained tight lipped, but could feel the growing arousal behind him. Maybe he could find ways to unravel Sirius just as much?

“...I was wondering to myself if this was how you wanked, Padfoot? When you’re alone and sprawled out, and desper- _ ah- _ te…” James groaned midword as Sirius sped up his strokes. His other hand reached in behind to adjust his own erection, shifting it to sit between James’ perfectly round cheeks.  _ Gods _ , he could only imagine how it looked. “F-fuck, Pads…”

“Come now Prongs. I’m not going to let you have all the fun.” The smirk was obvious in the tone of his voice, but it didn’t come across as vicious. Only teasing. 

Just as James bucked forward into the tight ring of Sirius’ fist, he felt Sirius thrusting upward as well. They started a fast pace that made James dizzy and breathless, especially with the soft grunts being made in his ear. 

“Talk to me Prongs…” The whisper seemed almost too loud in the silence. 

“ _ F-fuck!  _ Feels so good Pads…”

“Tell me what you’re thinking. I want to know what’s going through your head.” Sirius hissed, water splashing wildly at their hips as he continued to thrust against James. 

“Not much Pads,” James snorted. “Most of the blood has left my brain.” 

“Saucy minx!” Sirius bit down firmly on James’ ear, drawing a sharp cry and solid bucking of his hips. “I want to hear you try to talk, because I want to hear how wrecked you are…” Sirius continued, voice like liquid smoke whispering into his soul. He could be reading a menu right now and James would feel like he was about to blow. 

“Damn it Pads! I’m so fucking close, especially when you keep saying shite like that. You hand feels so good - so different from mine.” James rambled, completely unable to keep to a single coherent thought. The more he spoke however, the harder he could feel Sirius grinding into him. 

“Fuck, that’s good. Nnngh~ turn around. Fuck- turn fast!” Sirius let go of James with an urgent shove. Though slightly embarrassed at having to face this head on, James was shocked to see Sirius looking as wrecked as James felt. His cheeks and chest were flushed pink, which was  undeniably a good look on him. 

“Here, let’s move inland a bit.” Sirius tugged him by the hand until the water was only up to their thighs, while both of their erections jutted out solidly from beneath the water. Sirius groaned and tugged James against him in a quick shift, then grasped them both in his large palm bringing a whole new level of sensation for James. He’d never imagined how good it could feel to have the smooth texture of another cock pressed against his, all while getting pulled off as fast and as firmly as Sirius could. Rivers of precome dripped from both tips, easing the path and lubricating each stroke. 

“Pads...Sirius, I’m clo-...I’m gonna—” James panted, thrusting his hips up into Sirius’ fist with wild abandon, head lolling forward onto Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Yes, do it,  _ fuck  _ yes James, come all over me!” Sirius groaned, trying to stay still while James rutted against him. 

It took less than a moment for James to cross that barrier, shouting out some garbled version of Sirius’ name, while coating them both in splattered ribbons of white. It seemed to be enough to push Sirius over the edge as well, as he came with a soft sigh, and added to the mess gathered between them. 

They were quick to clean up, and gather their things in silence, but it wasn’t as awkward as James had imagine it might be. Instead it was more of a quiet reflection, as they each pondered how this new revelation might change the Marauders’ dynamic. 

 

_ End _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cbreathofmine.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!


End file.
